Second School War
The Second School War was a conflict between the Armies of Organa and the Cavaliers of Thornton, the successor to the neutralized Girl-Team. It began in 2012 but ended abruptly in 2013. The Cavaliers were led by Natalia Thornton, assisted by those who would desire to serve her in place of Emily Watson, and together they brought terror to both the innocent and the guilty. Shortly after Summer Petersen was forced to return, the Cavaliers were defeated and restored to their normal selves during the Second Battle of Tower Placement, forcing Natalia Thornton into hiding and ending hostilities at Tower Placement School. History Origins School War The School War was fought for approximately two years. It included Emily Watson's rise to power, the induction of the Girl-Team, and the mass chaos that resulted in her attempted revolution. After blowing the cover of insurgent Summer Petersen, Watson made a phone call to the police, fraudulently telling them the boys were trying to murder the Girl-Team in its entirety due to a “science project.” She knew that the action would permanently neutralize the Armies of Organa. The boys were sentenced to temporary confinement within the walls of the prison, but Petersen hatched a clever plan to escape, though the prisoners failed to sneak past the jail guards. The Armies of Organa proved able to defeat them, and they headed to GT-2 Base, located in Tower Placement School, to ambush the girls. Although the Armies of Organa suffered losses due to heavy enemy fire, they still held the upper hand as the Girl-Team suffered many more, including Ludwig Beethoven II. Eventually, Helen McKeen signaled for a cessation of the fight and explained everything she knew about Emily Watson's motives, disgusting many girls who had trusted the latter. McKeen then offered the chance to surrender, and the girls immediately fled the school for a seemingly permanent time. Meanwhile, Emily Watson searched the school for Steven Thompson, finding him in the gym and engaging in a ferocious duel on the roof of Tower Placement. Summer Petersen arrived at the balcony, but she inadvertently distracted Thompson, who was presumably killed along with Vincent Organa, who also tried to intervene. Before his death, however, Vincent had destroyed GT-2 Base at the cost of Jay Organa's life. Petersen fought Watson herself and pushed her off the roof to her death. Steven Thompson quickly recovered and grabbed ahold of a fatally injured Summer Petersen. At the same moment, the corpses of Vincent and Jay Organa made contact, mending damage done to the school and reviving many victims of the war, including Petersen and the Organa twins. Summer of 2012 Afterwards, the Armies of Organa held a secret celebration in their base several nights after the battle. Emily Watson and Hilary J Black were both dead, and the Girl-Team could finally begin to reform. During the party, Steven Thompson revealed that several fallen boys were replicas of the real students. Afterwards, Summer Petersen kept a journal depicting events during and after the war. She also spent much time catching up on homework and missing assignments. Although most of the boys thought of an excuse, Helen and Steven did the same as Summer. In the months following the battle Helen would regret her decision not to strike down Natalia Thornton when she had the chance, and killing Ludwig Beethoven II without a second thought. In the meantime, Charles saw his chance and apologized to Valiera Nelson for hurting her, only to be verbally abused in return. Open warfare 2012 Cavalier rebellion The fall of Hilary J Black during the Attack on Pleasant Grove and of Emily Watson during the First Battle of Tower Placement, and the conclusion of the School War in June marked what would prove to be the beginnings of decreased hostilities between the shattered organization and the Armies of Organa. In addition, the speech given by Helen McKeen all but turned the Girl-Team against Watson's revolution. Some students, however, rejected the stipulations, and eventually borders for both sides were redrawn and a successor state was formed by what remained of the old establishment, and the boys that would ultimately agree to the stipulations. Eventually, the Dark Witch Natalia Thornton led the remnants of the Girl-Team to a tower which they officially began calling GT-3 Base, where the organization would initiate a rapid military buildup. She assumed leadership of the remnant and transitioned it into the Cavaliers of Thornton. Upon encouraging several dozen girls to strike back on several separate occasions, she began placing more and more boys under her spells, effectively turning them into submissive monsters. The following week, the Cavaliers launched a deep strike, officially beginning the Second School War. Height of the war Recognizing the danger it placed her in, former Boy-Team General Helen McKeen resolved to resign as class president. With the rest of the great factions being far too preoccupied, McKeen and Supreme Commander Steven Thompson announced the return of the Armies of Organa. To Thompson's utter dismay, Summer Petersen approached him and warned him that she might be forced into hiding. To counter the Dark forces, the Decemahead fought reformation with reformation and became the Head of Twenty. As the war progressed, the Armies of Organa put together their pocket money to place bounties on the heads of Cavaliers, usually without their knowledge. One such individual was a General of the Cavaliers of Thornton, Barbara Everett. Skirmish in Provo The skirmish also oversaw a savage rebuttal from Valiera Nelson, the girl Charles had been trying to win over for nearly a year, and her friends and roommates Miranda Patrick and Will Ostler. Recruiting allies Following the Skirmish in Provo, Charles' actions during the first war were discovered and he was punished, In mid-November, Steven Thompson asked Charles for help, as he considered him an invaluable recruit due to his determination and "elegant cyber tongue", and because he felt that he would not be able to fight Natalia Thornton. It was rumored that Charles was seeking Valiera Nelson's approval on Thompson's orders, as he believed her help would be even more priceless than his own. These rumors reached the Guild of Gourds, and they sent a delegation to question Thompson. Boy-Team-Cavalier standoff At some point in December, a skirmish broke out between the Armies of Organa and the Cavaliers of Thornton. During the fighting, a bounty hunter named Ariana became involved, but she was critically injured after she accidentally inhaled three breaths of toxic gas mostly consisting of ammonia. The ammonia permanently damaged her lungs, and if she did not receive replacements within a month, the damage to her body would be irreversible, and she would ultimately die. However, the procedure for cloning new lungs was expensive, around $37,500. Even with their recent success, the required fee was something that Ariana and her sidekick, B-490, simply did not have. Apprehending Barbara Everett Desperate, Ariana and B-490 accepted a bounty contract from the Armies of Organa for General Barbara Everett. The pair gained notoriety from the hunt, and although the Armies of Organa paid the hunters well for the capture, it was still not enough to buy Ariana the surgery. The Armies of Organa publicly tried Everett — indicted on crimes against children attending Tower Placement School — and executed her, causing a complete disgrace for the Cavaliers of Thornton. After this, B-490 decided to stay with his partner, despite the fact that she was actually a hindrance to the robot. When Ariana expressed her surprise at this, B-490 expressed that he would stick with her no matter how ill she became, as any loyal friend would. He believed the two had formed a close friendship and he was becoming increasingly close to learning intuition. In addition, they also had to be careful to hide Ariana's weakness from potential employers, partners, and rivals, who they knew would take advantage of the woman's injuries. 2013 Battle of Orem At some point afterwards, the Armies of Organa established headquarters in Orem. The Cavaliers, however, launched a full-scale attack on them, hoping to wipe them out. Advancing from Draper, the Decimation Squad was reinforced by four Death Cruisers from Provo and traveled to Orem. The Battle of Orem commenced soon after, with the Armies of Organa fighting a stalling effort to allow base personnel and command to evacuate with as many supplies as possible and regroup with the main Boy-Team fleet. If Admiral Selena, who was soon relieved as commander of Natalia Thornton's Decimation Squad for her error, had not come out of hyperspace so close to Orem, the Armies of Organa could have been caught unaware and bombarded from the air, but instead they managed to erect a small external shield. Natalia Thornton ordered General Maxine Bowe to lead a walker assault on Masculine Quarters, which the Armies of Organa could not effectively counter. Masculine Quarters was overrun and destroyed, seventeen of thirty escaping Boy-Team medium transports were totally destroyed as they attempted to traverse the Cavalier blockade, and an intense pursuit of the escaping Hawkeye through the forest was conducted on Natalia's seemingly erratic orders. Despite much Cavalier effort, the Cruiser escaped to the Classic Fun Center in Orem, seeking asylum from Helen's old friend, Carol. As the Cavalier army advanced, several factions moved to defend themselves while others refused to stand up; the entire country stood divided. Cavalier Offensive Having scored a major victory in Orem, Natalia Thornton came forth in person with two other members of the Cavaliers of Thornton to launch a devastating dual attack upon the United States. With their leader in the front of the flank, three ships stormed through several streets. During the rampage, one of the Shades fired a torpedo into a car, causing a wreck. The fighters flew past the wreck and proceeded into a city in Colorado where a Treatment Center was located. They assaulted the building and their target, Joshua Petersen, chose to come quietly. They arrived at New York City, heading to the Empire State Building. They flew to the base of the tower's powerful structure and blasted it apart, causing the Empire State Building to split in half and crashing violently into the lake below, killing several innocent people. Helen McKeen reported this act of terrorism to President Roxanne Waterston, who discussed it with Barack Obama. The search for Summer Petersen As the growing conflict against the Cavaliers advanced, Thompson realized that Petersen was missing, and that he really missed her. Likewise, it occurred to McKeen that she had not seen Petersen in weeks. During a private meeting between four members of the Head of Twenty, Thompson revealed that Petersen had indeed been forced to leave, outraging McKeen. The latter said if she did not return over the next month, she would be sought out by Boy-Team forces. Eventually, Thompson enlisted a mutant named Andrew to go into the forest and search for Summer Petersen. Thompson and Andrew took off to find Petersen's exile. His absence left McKeen as the High General, a rank she took very seriously. Still, the job depressed and drained her constantly. Two months after his disappearance, Thompson was shocked to discover the whereabouts of Summer Petersen, who he had spent much time searching for, through a YouTube video that made him realize she was at the edge of the forest near the infamous Maze of Ventilation. He told McKeen at once, who tracked him to a military camp and chose to go there. Just before she left, she discussed war plans with Vincent Organa, his brother Jay, and the rest of the Head of Twenty (minus Thompson and Petersen). The High General revealed her intention to go to Thompson. She left Vincent in charge in spite of Teddy's protests. She paired herself with Charlie Corner, who seemed eager to accompany her. Whilst maintaining his position as a trusted ally of Helen, Charlie Corner told Natalia Thornton in secret of the ambush. Infiltration of GT-3 Base There was an infiltration of GT-3 Base staged by Vincent and Jay Organa, and possibly other members of the Armies of Organa and the Guild of Gourds. They sneaked inside the headquarters of the Cavaliers of Thornton in order to discover some undisclosed pieces of information, including the imprisonment of Joshua Petersen. Death of Liv Emerson On May 24, Boy-Team members Steven Thompson, Helen McKeen, and Andrew and Cavalier of Thornton insurgent Charlie Corner located Petersen, where Thompson beaconed her to rejoin the war effort. By then, it became obvious that Petersen's skills had rusted to some degree, as she was slightly out of shape. Despite this, Petersen accepted her weapon from a reformed GTR-10 and took action, leaving the house with her suitcase. At that point, the dreaded pilot Liv Emerson tracked the quintet to the house in the Corrupter, and launched an airstrike in attempt to capture Petersen and kill the others. As the quintet escaped the ambush, Petersen pinpointed the Heartbreaker as their means of escape. They all boarded it and successfully evaded the Corrupter as they escaped the wilderness. She pursued as they entered the Maze of Ventilation and tried to shake her by flying out unexpectedly. Here, McKeen dropped Andrew, telling him to "hang in there", and unexpectedly shot fire at Emerson, destroying the fighter and killing its pilot. The Heartbreaker proceeded to Thompson's house. Attack on Seven Peaks Second Battle of Tower Placement Thornton's strategy was simple: she planned to lead her armies through the tunnels into the main building, taking the Boy-Team stronghold by surprise. She also intended to personally capture Summer Petersen and Helen McKeen. Along with Cera Lewis and Beion, Thornton monitored the troops from on a bridge. They stopped cold when they encountered the assembled Boy-Team and both organizations faced off. The Second Battle of Tower Placement ensued. Summer Petersen and Jay Organa arrived at the battle via Teleportation, intent upon liberating the prisoners of war and luring Natalia Thornton into the open, as everyone else was locked in combat and both moves were of the utmost importance. After Jay charged into the battlefield, Helen McKeen agreed to help Petersen. When they entered the detention bay, they were ambushed by Charlie Corner, who revealed he had been a double agent in Natalia Thornton's service, but Petersen forced him to retreat in spite of this. Once the two had liberated everyone else, they returned to the battle, where Petersen noticed that the battle was not going well for the Armies of Organa. They retreated to a bunker in order to talk strategy, but Natalia Thornton was already in the bunker, waiting to pull them both into a one-on-one situation. Thorton easily overpowered them both, but she was cut off by Vincent Organa, who drove her towards the Bridge of the Earth. As if out of nowhere, Thornton learned that Steven Thompson had been captured, so she blasted Organa aside with the sheer physical strength in her arms and vanished on sight, heading to GT-3 Base. Meanwhile, Petersen escaped with Jay, but then a band of Cavaliers attacked them and knocked Petersen unconscious. When she recovered, she reunited with Jay and they learned that Zira Miranda Grover had sent the army. After warning Vincent, Petersen, utterly spent, went upstairs. She was confronted by Beion, but she easily incapacitated him with a taser. Just then, the U.S. Government arrived with their own reinforcements, who quickly demolished the Imperial forces. Meanwhile, Steven Thompson defeated Natalia Thornton in single combat and proceeded to force her to fake her death. Thornton's "death" broke the binding spell she had on the Cavaliers. The fighting ended abruptly after a cloud of energy covered the twentieth floor of Tower Placement and the Cavaliers attempted to flee. However, Helen McKeen was taken to Zira Miranda Grover in Arizona by the bounty hunter Xydarone. Aftermath Civilian perception There were few people who knew about the war, and the ones who did know were too afraid to mention it. Civilians were appalled to put an end to it, but their memories were erased. However, such a destructive conflict could not go entirely unnoticed, and several troops were confronted, leading to several memory wipes performed by Jay Organa and Natalia Thornton on both sides. Behind the scenes Portrayal in graphic novelizations The war is portrayed very differently in the graphic novels: ''Boys vs. Girls 2 (graphic novelization) Girl-Team Rebellion Although Emily Watson and Beethoven II were finally killed and the girls were driven out, Natalia Thornton led the girls to strike back a week later, beginning the Second School War. Almost everyone in the Boy-Team stayed to fight, though some such as Robert Iego did not. Skirmish at the Iego Estate By the time the Second School War had begun, Summer Petersen did not participate at first. Five months later, it became obvious that her skills had rusted to some degree. She was slightly out of shape and she had not been without a real battle for several months. Despite this, Summer finally took action and fought in the war. During a fierce engagement in Robert Iego's mansion, Summer intervened and turned the tables, leading to a victory for the Boy-Team. Battle of Orem Advancing from Draper, Death Squadron was reinforced by four Death Cruisers from Provo and traveled to Orem. The Battle of Orem commenced soon after, with the Boy-Team fighting a stalling effort to allow base personnel and command to evacuate with as many supplies as possible and regroup with the main Boy-Team fleet. If Admiral Selena, who was soon relieved as commander of Natalia Thornton's Death Squadron for her error, had not come out of hyperspace so close to Orem, the Boy-Team could have been caught unaware and bombarded from the air, but instead they managed to erect a small external shield. Natalia ordered General Maxine Bowe to lead a walker assault on Masculine Quarters, which the Boy-Team could not effectively counter. Masculine Quarters was overrun and destroyed, seventeen of thirty escaping Boy-Team medium transports were totally destroyed as they attempted to traverse the Girl-Team blockade, and an intense pursuit of the escaping ''Hawkeye through the forest was conducted on Natalia's seemingly erratic orders. Despite much Girl-Team effort, the Cruiser escaped to the Classic Fun Center in Orem, seeking asylum from Helen's old friend, Carol. Unknown to Helen and her companions, the Girl-Team had forced Carol into cooperating with its efforts to capture the Hawkeye's outlaw crew. Natalia, bounty hunter Xydarone IV, and a squadron of troopers apprehended the Boy-Team and captured Helen. At the last second, the friends escaped aboard the Hawkeye, though Helen McKeen was taken to Zira Miranda Grover in Arizona by the bounty hunter Xydarone. Duel in Natalia's Home Three months after the second School War started. Cindy Lewis captured Steven Thompson and brought him to Natalia, who tried to turn him to the dark side. However, Steven reclaimed his lightsaber and engaged her in fencing combat. Steven won, and although he was hesitant to kill her, he finally did - or at least, he thought so. Natalia faked her death and was hiding. Without Emily and Natalia, all was lost for the girls in the war. Natalia went into hiding afterwards, notwithstanding that the Girl-Team needed her. She spent much time in her bedroom, using her computer to continue schooling. She also had a refrigerator in her room. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:Second School War Category:Wars